Applications such as Siebel eMail Response™ allow organizations to manage and respond to a high volume of incoming email. Siebel eMail Response™ uses a communications toolbar to allow agents to initiate outgoing communications and accept incoming communications using any supported communications channel. Email2DB™ is a message parser and message automation solution that reads email messages, database records, Twitter™ feeds, web pages, RSS (i.e., Rich Site Summary or Really Simple Syndication) feeds and other sorts of messages from multiple sources and then extracts information from these messages to a database and performs multiple automated actions. Microsoft SharePoint™ includes a multipurpose set of web technologies backed by a common technical infrastructure. SharePoint™ can provide intranet portals, document and file management, collaboration, social networks, extranets, websites, enterprise search, and business intelligence, as well as system integration, process integration, and workflow automation capabilities.
However, improved message-based processing and resource allocation may be beneficial.